


The Best Wingwoman Ever

by TomatoBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Team Space AOS, Team Space baby shower, more like fake ex-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: “Fitz was too good of a lover!” Now that Jemma had started, she had to finish her lie.“I was exhausted from his wonderful lovemaking, and I couldn’t concentrate on work. When we were in the lab together, I just wanted to tear his lab coat off all the time, which would be a safety violation. So, obviously, we had to break up.” Jemma nodded emphatically to make her point. Really, this was a perfectly reasonable explanation. She was getting better at lying.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	The Best Wingwoman Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LibbyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/gifts).



> *This work is posted on ArchiveOfOurOwn.org for free. I do not object to personal downloads via ArchiveOfOurOwn. If you are reading it through any other means, please know that you are doing so on an unauthorized site/app. Thank you. 
> 
> \- A belated baby gift for the amazing LibbyWeasley, who is always super friendly and supportive, gives us so many great fics, and manages to take care of a small human being on top of all that!

“So Simmons, spill,” Skye said as she poured gin into two glasses. “What’s really going on with you and Fitz?”

“We are best friends and lab partners,” Jemma replied. She took a sip of her drink. The liquor stock on the Bus was excellent. 

“Uh huh,” Skye said. “You two are practically joined at the hip. Are you seriously telling me that you’ve never been up to any bad girl shenanigans with him?”

“Skye!” Jemma exclaimed. Her face felt hot. She must have consumed more alcohol than she thought she had. “Fitz and I are just friends.”

“You shot a S.H.I.E.L.D. superior officer for him,” Skye said. “He broke into quarantine and risked an alien virus infection for you. Those are big steps above friendship.”

“We are best friends,” Jemma insisted. Fitz was… everything. She couldn’t imagine ever living without him. What else could it be but friendship?

“Really?” Skye asked. She leaned back in her seat and raised an eyebrow at Jemma. “So you won’t mind if he starts dating someone else?”

Jemma drank some more of her gin. Was Skye interested in Fitz? He had an obvious crush on Skye when the team first formed. It was painful to watch his awkward attempts at flirting. Jemma hadn’t worried at the time since the other woman didn’t seem to return Fitz’s interest. Perhaps Skye had changed her mind. After all, it would be impossible for anyone to find Fitz unattractive. 

Another sip, and Jemma braced herself. She knew this day would come. Someone else would realize how wonderful Fitz was. She couldn’t be selfish. It was better to lose him to a girlfriend than a mission. As Fitz’s best friend, it was her duty to compliment Fitz’s positive attributes to his potential romantic partner. 

“Fitz would make an excellent boyfriend,” Jemma said. “He’s kind, loyal, and cares deeply for others. Obviously he’s not intimidated by strong women. You won’t have to worry about him throwing a fit because you are better at something. Of course he’s a genius and he can keep up when you want to talk about science and technology. Oh! He’s also quite a romantic.”

“And exactly how do you know that?” Skye asked with visible amusement. 

Jemma tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. It didn’t seem prudent to admit that her knowledge came from many movie nights, chats over dinner, and conversations under the stars. They were friends, but Jemma was aware that some of their usual pastimes might appear romantic to outsiders. 

“Come on, Simmons,” Skye prompted when Jemma didn’t respond immediately. “I promise I won't judge, but I want to know! Did you and Fitz ever hook up?”

Why was Skye so interested in the state of Fitz and Jemma’s relationship? Oh. They were friends now. Skye probably won’t date Fitz if Jemma claimed a prior interest. As a friend to both Fitz and Skye, Jemma had an obligation to see them happy. She should convince Skye that she had no romantic inclinations towards Fitz. People never believed her flat-out denials back in the Academy or Sci-Ops. She needed to be creative. 

“You are absolutely correct, Skye,” Jemma said. “Fitz and I used to date, which was why I have no romantic interest in him now. You are quite welcome to date him if you like.”

“Wow,” Skye said. “He was that bad of a boyfriend?”

“What? No!” Jemma made some quick mental calculations. Given her body mass, the amount of alcohol consumption thus far shouldn’t have rendered her incoherent. “I see how you could misconstrue my words. What I meant to say was, Fitz and I already tried dating once and it didn’t work out, so we remained friends. Logically, now you don’t have to worry about my feelings if you want to date him. It doesn’t mean Fitz was a bad boyfriend.”

“Right,” Skye said. “If he wasn’t a bad boyfriend, then why did you two break up?”

Why would she break up with Fitz? They fit together so well in both their professional and personal lives. There was only one area where Jemma didn’t know for certain that they would match. 

“Sex! We weren’t compatible sexually!”

“Fitz was bad in bed?”

“Certainly not. Have you seen his hands?” Jemma huffed. Honestly, anyone who had ever watched Fitz work should know he would make a wonderful lover. He was so patient, so delicate in his movements. His touch would be very stimulating. Not that she had spent much time considering her best friend’s physical appeal.

“Okay, then what do you mean?”

Right, she needed to explain why she wasn’t sexually compatible with Fitz. “He was too good!”

Skye was staring at her. “I am sorry. What?”

“Fitz was too good of a lover!” Now that Jemma had started, she had to finish her lie.

“I was exhausted from his wonderful lovemaking, and I couldn’t concentrate on work. When we were in the lab together, I just wanted to tear his lab coat off all the time, which would be a safety violation. So, obviously, we had to break up.” Jemma nodded emphatically to make her point. Really, this was a perfectly reasonable explanation. She was getting better at lying. 

“So… Fitz was the perfect boyfriend, and you broke up with him because he was too good in bed,” Skye said. 

“Exactly.” Now Skye didn’t need to worry about hurting anyone’s feelings. Jemma drained the rest of her drink. She was being a good friend, clearing the way for Fitz to pursue his crush. She just hoped Fitz wouldn’t forget her once he had a girlfriend. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


A steaming mug of tea and a plate of digestive biscuits settled gently in front of her. Jemma forced her head up from her tablet.

Fitz looked concerned as he sat down beside her. “You barely ate at breakfast. I figured you could use a little something.”

She took the tea with muttered thanks. The first sip already made her feel better. Fitz was the best.

“Anything I can help with?” Fitz asked with a nod towards her tablet. 

“Oh no, I wasn’t working. Agent Coulson gave us the day off after all.” 

Jemma turned off the screen hurriedly. She wasn’t ashamed of reading a romance, but she didn’t want Fitz to catch the exact words in her e-book. The genre had its share of archetypal heroes, and it was pure coincidence that she happened to select a novel with a blue-eyed Highlander as the love interest. Still, after her talk with Skye last night, Jemma felt a little self-conscious about reading a man deftly stroking the heroine and whispering naughty words in his Scottish accent.

As if he could read her mind, Fitz’s cheeks were pink when he started a new topic. “So, last night… you and Skye were drinking.”

“Yes, and I have this hangover as a lovely reminder,” Jemma said lightly. 

“Yeah, I was helping Skye find pepper for her hangover cure.” Fitz scratched his neck. “And she said… she said you told her that we used to date?”

“Oh!” Jemma said. “I meant to tell you about it, but I must have forgotten when I woke up.”

“Tell me what? That apparently we were a couple without me ever being aware of it?” 

“Don’t be daft, you would know if we were dating.” They would be having lots of sex, for one thing. “I just told Skye that so she could date you.”

Fitz stared at her. “Simmons, I am going to need you to explain.”

“You have a crush on Skye.” Jemma held up a hand to halt Fitz’s protests. “Please don’t insult my intelligence. You were trying desperately to impress her and really, Skye is a lovely person. I think of her as a friend too.” A sudden rise of bile stopped her words. This hangover was worse than she expected. Jemma took a sip of her tea. Fitz always made it in the exact way she liked. He was a good friend, and she needed to be one in return.

“Skye was asking if we were ever together, and you know how people never believed us when we said our relationship was platonic,” Jemma continued. “Well, I thought it would be easier to embrace the misconception but tell her it was all in the past. I ended things with you and we remained friends. Now she can date you without worrying about my feelings.”

“You are off your head, Simmons! What makes you think I want to date Skye now?”

“Shush, Skye is coming this way.” Jemma pasted on a smile. “Hello Skye! Fitz and I were just talking about what outward signs he would exhibit if he wants to date someone.”

Fitz sputtered beside her. Jemma patted his back without thinking. Poor Fitz. He was out of his depth with dating. Fortunately, he had Jemma. What was the colloquial term? Ah yes, wingwoman. She would be the best wingwoman to assist with Fitz’s romantic endeavors. 

Skye raised an eyebrow. “And what signs are those?”

“Well,” Jemma stalled. What would Fitz do to show interest? “He’s very good at taking care of people. I heard he helped you with your hangover cure?”

“Yup, right after he made your tea and took out cookies from his secret stash.” Skye nodded.

Of course Fitz would take care of his best friend. Jemma needed to think of something he would do specifically for a girlfriend. She continued to rub his back as she looked over to Fitz for ideas. He was staring at her with a particular expression, as though she was daft and held the answers to the universe at the same time. 

Jemma tucked a strand of hair back with her free hand and turned to Skye again. “To be honest, Fitz is always uncomfortable with flirting, but he’s a great listener. A girl can feel special when he focuses all his attention on what she’s saying.”

“Hmm.” Skye made a noncommittal noise.

“How can you not get lost in those eyes?” Jemma turned her head and found Fitz still looking at her. He turned his gaze away hurriedly with a deep blush on his cheeks. Fitz wasn’t good at taking a compliment about his physical appearance. She warmed to her subject. 

“Really, you just have to pay attention to the signs. Fitz is hardly ever going to tell a woman directly that he wants to kiss her, but he will look at her like she is the most amazing person in the world. I’d say that’s a very clear outward sign of romantic interest. Right Fitz?” 

“I don’t know, Fitz, I think just staring is not a clear enough sign,” Skye said with a smirk. “Well I am going to sleep off this hangover. You two” —Skye put up air quotation signs with her fingers— “‘ex’-lovebirds talk it out. Have fun!”

Jemma barely stopped her jaw from dropping as Skye walked away. How did it go so wrong? “Oh no, did Skye think we’re an ex-couple that secretly still have feelings for each other?”

“We were never a couple, Simmons.” Fitz sounded resigned. 

“Of course not, we are” —Jemma forgot herself for a moment when she caught Fitz’s eyes— “best friends. Fitz! This was why Skye didn’t believe our relationship was strictly platonic! You were too good of an actor!” 

“I was?”

“Don’t tease,” Jemma admonished. “You’ve completely thrown yourself into this role of an ex-boyfriend. Since I did say I was the one who ended the relationship, I suppose it made sense that you might still harbor feelings for me in this scenario, but Fitz, flirting with me was counterproductive.”

Fitz darted a glance at her. “I wasn’t flirting.” He waved a hand. “At least, not the way you understood it.”

Jemma wetted her lips as she watched Fitz’s movement. Her mouth must still be dry from the hangover. 

“You’re teasing me again,” Jemma said. “If we really used to date, I would have to kiss you.”

“I… What?” Fitz’s ears turned bright red. 

“If you kept on sending those side glances at a woman, eventually she’s going to notice,” Jemma explained. “Combine it with your smile. Wiggle those fingers. An ex-girlfriend would know what they could do and drag you to the nearest bed by now.”

Fitz scratched his neck. “Really?”

“Yes. Now stop checking me out or Skye will never believe you’re interested in her.” 

“Skye isn’t even here,” Fitz pointed out. He threw up his hands. “Not that this entire thing made any sense. How much did you have to drink last night?”

Why was he being difficult? It wasn’t as if she wanted him to date Skye. She was only trying to help because he clearly had a crush on Skye and not Jemma herself! 

“It made sense at the time! How else was I supposed to explain why we weren’t already dating?”

“Well clearly you had a good reason since you ended things in this fake relationship of ours!”

“Because the sex would be too good! If we were really dating, we would realize how we were already in love and couldn’t stand the thought of losing each other, I would want to make love to you all the time, and we would never get any work done!”

They stared at each other. The silence was deafening. 

Coulson cleared his throat from the staircase. “I would like to remind you that I expect professionalism and dedication to the job on this plane. Being in love is not an excuse for missing work.”

“Yes sir.” Fitz and Jemma squeaked out together. 

“That said, I did give you the day off.” Coulson nodded at them. “I’m going to listen to music in my office. Won’t come down the whole night.” He walked upstairs. 

Jemma turned back to Fitz and followed his gaze to her arm. She had kept her hand on his back the whole time. 

Fitz took a deep breath. “Jemma.”

“Yes, Fitz?”

“I don’t want to date Skye.”

“You don’t?”

“No. There is someone that I do want to date though.”

“Oh.” Jemma tried to swallow the hope before it could tumble out. “As your best friend, I can also be your wingwoman to help in your romantic pursuits. Who is it?”

“I’ve been staring at her like she’s the most amazing person in the universe, but I don’t know if she’d noticed,” Fitz said. “Do you think she would mind if I ask her if I can kiss her? Or would I destroy our friendship permanently?”

Jemma licked her lips. “You won’t know until you ask.”

“Right.” He looked into her eyes. “I am just a little nervous. This is someone important. She’s… she’s been beside me the whole damn time. I don’t want to mess up.”

Oh Fitz. Jemma inched closer to him. “You won’t mess up.”

“Yeah?” Fitz gave her a little smile. “So you think I should go find May in the cockpit?”

“Ugh Fitz!”

“Sorry, sorry. I will ask properly this time. Jemma, can I—”

The rest of his words were swallowed in Jemma’s kiss. She caressed his face with her free hand and he responded eagerly. Instead of awkward nose bumping or tongue flapping, they fitted into each other as though they’ve done it countless times. The two of them always worked better when they were together. 

They were both a little breathless when she pulled back. 

“I didn’t ask,” Jemma said. “Was that alright?”

Fitz responded by pulling her into another long kiss. Everything they’ve never managed to say to each other before was on their lips. 

Jemma had somehow ended up on Fitz’s lap by the time they paused for breath again. He smiled at her a little shyly. 

“I’ve never been very good at flirting,” Fitz said. “Think this was a good enough sign to show my interest?”

“Don’t worry,” Jemma patted his back. “As your wingwoman, I will help you figure out exactly how to be romantic together.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is an idea I’ve had for a while, and I posted a drabble from it in AoSFicNet2’s July drabble challenge. Libby was kind enough to say she would love to read the extended version and that gave me the motivation to finally finish the fic for her. Thank you again Libby for all your support!


End file.
